


It's Fine (No. It isn't)

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: I'm Alright [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian's POV, Gen, Just emotional, Not Happy, Short One Shot, family members are only mentioned, no physical harming is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Damian could only watch and listen as their father hurt his brother. Hurt his son.





	It's Fine (No. It isn't)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a...mood when I wrote this on my phone...

_"It's fine."_

Damian wants to say no. Wants to shout to everyone that it is not fine. It's not.

But he stays quiet.

He keeps his silence as Jason takes the blame for his mistakes. Is told over and over how foolish he was. How reckless. How _stupid_ his actions were.

Damian feels guilt. Overbearing and so very heavy. But one look from Jason, even through his mask, and Damian shuts up.

He lets Alfred take care of his wounds. He ignores Dick's fussing. He refuses to show any signs of his distress to Drake.

Everything was his fault. But he couldn't say anything.

Couldn't help his brother.

Just like he couldn't help anyone earlier.

People were hurt.

People were _dead._

And it was all _his_ fault.

But his brother takes the blame.

Because another mistake like this means Damian won't get to fight.

Won't get to be Robin.

Won't get to help Gotham.

His family.

So he stays silent.

_Selfish. So selfish._

_"It will be fine, Dami."_

It's not!

_"No one trusts me anyway."_

We do. _I_ do...

_"They'll accept it better if the blame's on me."_

 

 

…They did.

Damian wants to cry.

He wants to _scream_.

But he remembers.

 

_"Don't cry, أخ صغير. It'll be alright."_

It's not, Todd. It's not.

But he's too much of a coward to talk. And so he watches and hears his father hurt his brother. Watches as he hurts his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I know B wouldn't really have taken Robin away from Dami but he had no assurance that this was so. And Jason saw that even if Damian was told it wouldn't happen, the threat was still very real to him. And he knew that feeling very well.
> 
> For Jason, he also was not reassured that the family would stick by him. His inclination to harm himself isn't just physical.
> 
> Both these kids still suffer from so much insecurity. But because Jason is the older brother, he's fine with this even though it hurts. It would at least assure Damian that he won't be thrown away. Jason though, still thinks it's fine for him to be thrown away.
> 
> Sorry not sorry. This series isn't meant to be nice.


End file.
